Birds of Prey: Knight Fall
by S. Martinez
Summary: Two years after the Harley Quinn Incident, The Batman arrives to find the New Joker. He assists the Birds of Prey along with the help of the Red Hood. This Joker, however is much more intelligent, maniacal and has the Jokerz on his side.
1. Prologue: Not Funny

Prologue: "Not Funny"

New Gotham City, a haven for criminals, especially criminals like the Joker. He had finally escaped from his maximum security prison outside of the city. He was running from something, accompanied by two other mysterious strangers. One was dressed identically to the Joker, he wore white, black, and red makeup, and his mid long hair was dyed green and had scars on both sides of his mouth in a smile. The other wore a dingy suit, his hair was dark green and shined in the dim light, his face was hidden by the shadows of the darkness. The Joker looked back and saw the two trying to keep up. "Come kiddies, the Batman is on his way."

The Joker continued to run, heading to the warehouse across from the alley, the shadowed figure suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

"What?!" The Joker clone asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this; we're running away from Batman, we should help him take the Joker down."

The Joker Clone looked at the shadow man and replied, "The Bat Man isn't going to stop, until…" The Joker Clone pointed at the fleeing Joker, "He gets Mr. J, you, and me."

"Batman is the good guy, not the Joker."

The Joker Clone began to laugh insanely and began to follow the Joker into the warehouse across the street. "Wait!"

The shadowy figure walked into the light, his face was mangled by the same chemicals that turned the Joker into a raving lunatic. He looked up and was knocked out. "He woke up for one minute and said, "Brother…"

Batman stood over the second Joker Clone, his costume was more fitting, Batman looked more athletic, he didn't wear a cape and the costume seemed to be created out of a bio-mechanical alloy that acted like a second layer of skin. His eyes were red and his mouth was covered by the second layer, shaped to fit his mouth. The ears were small and his insignia glowed red on his chest.

He walked towards the warehouse. Entering the warehouse, Batman looked on both sides of the door. He could hear the Joker laughing, and saw a purple suit standing in front of him, the Joker's back turned towards Batman. "The jig is up Joker, time to finish this."

Batman grabbed the purple suited man; Batman looked at him and saw it was the copy of the Joker. "Now, why would Brucey send a boy to do his own work?"

Batman backed away and threw a Batarang into the rafters of the warehouse. "I'm not up there…Batboy."

The Joker's laugh started again. Batman looked at the Joker Clone, "Where is he?"

The Clone pointed at himself and said, "He's standing right in front of you."

Batman heard footsteps and suddenly the Joker swung a bat at Batman's head. He turned around and punched Joker in the face. The Joker staggered back, then another punch followed the first. They began to fight up and down the warehouse as the Joker Clone watched. The Joker swung the bat again making contact on Batman's head. Batman fell to the ground, The Joker Clone stood in front of him smiling crazily. The Joker jumped down and gave the clone a gun and held Batman down. "Come on junior, KILL HIM!"

The Clone aimed the gun at Batman and squeezed the trigger. A flag with the word "BANG!" written on it popped out. He looked at the gun frustratingly and looked at the Joker. "Squeeze the trigger again."

"This is not funny, this gun is not FUNNY!"

The flag shot out and nailed the Joker to the wall. Blood trickled out of The Joker's mouth, he looked at the flag sticking out of his chest and said, "That's not…funny…That's not…."

Batman was pushed onto his back, The Joker Clone squatted down by him saying, "I'm the Joker now, Batman and I believe we're destined to do this for a very long time."

Batman blacked out. "Get up!"

Batman was awakened by the second clone, "Get up, you have to stop him."

Batman got up, still dazed, he grabbed onto the clone, "Thanks."

"No problem, my brother needs to be stopped…By you."

"I don't think he's your brother anymore. He's pretty much taken the clown prince's crown."

Batman grabbed his grappling gun and fired the grappling hook. He began to ascend to the rafters. "Wait!"

He was gone and the second clone looked around and saw that the warehouse was the Joker's old hideout, on the wall stood a tuxedo and a red helmet. He looked at it and the weapons by it, red spade shaped throwing knives and a cane sword. "I can help," he said to himself, "I will become the Red Hood."


	2. Chapter 1: In the Swing of Things

Chapter 1: In the Swing of Things

In a warehouse outside of New Gotham, a huge group of teenagers dressed in circus and carnival attire stood around talking. One of the teens asked, "What's this all about?"

"I don't know, someone told me that the Joker called this meeting."

Suddenly silence came over the group. The Joker had appeared and looked around; he looked at each member of his newly inherited gang. He looked at his generals, Bonk, J-Man, and Smiley. "Boys and Girls," The Joker said, "I believe I owe you an explanation."

"Boss what's this all about?" One of the members asked.

"You see, the Joker you knew…is long gone. I am your new leader, I am the New Joker."

Bonk looked at the Joker, lifting up his clown mask and gazing at him. "You did look different; how'd he put you in charge so quick."

"I'm getting to that, I'm getting…you know what, he went into permanent retirement, enough said, now to business."

Bonk put his mask back over his face. The new Joker continued his speech, "We should let New Gotham know that we are back."

"How boss?" another member asked.

"By Introducing some Anarchy, the citizens think the Birds of Prey and NGPD are gonna stop us…they should learn that to take us on you have to be a little crazy."

J-Man then asked, "But how, what are we supposed to do?"

"Use Molotov Cocktails, fire your guns kill, a few families if you have to."

J-Man wore the Joker's makeup but wore a ring master outfit. He looked at Joker with new found insanity, "Alright, I believe we got what you're saying."

The Joker began to pace around the warehouse, thinking of what else to do and it hit him, "Once the seeds of chaos are sewn the other gangs will try to reason with us, and then ladies and gentlemen that's when I make my debut."

The whole gang began to smile at the idea, some chuckling at the idea of taking the city back and making it their playground. "Now go, and destroy everything in your sights!"

The Joker began to laugh at what he had set in motion, his gang ran out of the warehouse all, talked into going crazy and doing what they want. They ran to their cars, motorcycles, and trucks, all types of weapons in hand. The Joker saw three other members: one was tall and thin like a scarecrow; he wore an orange and black striped sweater and a pointy hat. He wore black make-up around his eyes. The second was a big guy, wearing clown makeup and a dingy shirt with dirty sweats and loafers, while the third was a man spliced with hyena DNA who wore an open vest and torn jeans."Hold it you three," the Joker said, "I believe I can use the three of you, we need a bit of capital to keep our project going, you three and Bonk are coming with me."

"Yes sir," the tall member said, "My name's Ghoul, Fatboy here is Chucko, and that's Woof."

"I think these guys are gonna be good help boss," Bonk said, "I have a feeling they're gonna be a good add to your cause."


End file.
